Good Morning Beautiful
by purplepagoda
Summary: She wakes up alone, but he's been there. Will he be back? What does this mean for them?
1. Chapter 1

The side of her face is smashed against her pillow. Her left arm dangles over the side of the bed. Her right arm is wrapped around her pillow. She wakes up but doesn't open her eyes. She just lays in bed for a few moments. She shivers upon feeling the cool current of her ceiling fan on the upper part of her back. Her bare back. Great. What happened last night? Why does she feel that her bed is empty with just her in it. Her partner. Her partner! Her lover. Was that what he was now? Where was he? She opens her eyes and turns over. She looks at the empty half of the bed next to her. There is a piece of white paper folded on the pillow next to her. It has her name scrawled across the front of it. She lifts it off the pillow and opens it. She reads it to quietly to herself,

_Good morning beautiful. I'll be right back went to get breakfast._

_Love,_

_Seeley_

She folds the note back in half. She re-reads the name on the front. Sure enough it's her name, Temperance, scrawled across the front. Wait... did he sign it Love Seeley? Great. This was a stupid move just like she had thought the night before. She was screwed. This was...stupid.

She's jolted into reality upon hearing the door of her apartment close. She looks over the side of the bed. She doesn't see one item of clothing that belongs to her. She finds his blue dress shirt. She slips it on and carefully buttons it.

"Temperance," a voice from the kitchen calls out.

She quietly gets out of bed. There are her clothes. At the end of the bed to the door. She rolls her eyes and wanders out of her room.

He's emptying the contents of a brown paper bag as she enters the kitchen.

"Hungry?" he questions.

"That's rhetorical right?"

He nods with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing you...,"

"I what?"

"Look better in that shirt than I do,"

She rolls her eyes and asks, "Is there coffee?"

"Of course," he nods.

They eat their breakfast in silence. She finishes first as he takes the last few sips of his coffee.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Eight," he answers.

"We have to be at work in an hour," she says as she scrambles to get up.

"Wait," he tells her.

She spins around, "What?"

"Sit down," he tells her.

She complies.

"What are we doing?" he asks.

"Going to work," she answers.

"No. That isn't what I mean. What are we doing here?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"No, not really. You're my partner. I..."

"I just put my career in jeopardy and you don't know what we're doing?"

"Don't get mad I just..."

"You what?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head.

"If this is just sex to you I understand, but..." he says as she begins walking away.

"Seeley is it ever just sex with you?" she questions as she turns around.

"You tell me,"

"I don't think there is such a thing with you,"

"Is that bad?"

"No... I just...,"

"What you just what?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted this,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're my partner,"

"So?"

"The line Seeley. That damn line... that's why I didn't tell you. You drew that line and I respected it even though I didn't want to,"

"I didn't draw that line for you,"

"What? If you didn't draw it for me then who did you draw it for?"

"Me,"

"What? That doesn't make any sense,"

"I didn't want to cross that line... I didn't want to hurt you by..."

"Why do you think that you would hurt me?"

"I've seen you get hurt a lot, and I just didn't want to be the one to do it,"

"You could never hurt me...,"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Unless you fake your death again and don't tell me,"

"I won't," he promises as he stops only a step and a half away from her.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we go on a date or something?" she asks.

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"What do you want?"

"I....I'm not good at this,"

"Good at what?"

"Relationships. I don't like to talk about relationships,"

"Why don't you let someone else be in control once. Let the walls around your heart fall,"

"I don't know how,"

"Just trust me," he tells her.

"Ok," she nods. She turns to make her way to the bathroom.

"Wait,"

"What?" she spins around yet again.

He steps into her personal bubble. Their lips collide. Fireworks go off, bells ring, the world sighs in relief.

She pulls away, but not to regain her breath.

"We're going to be late for work," she tells him.

"So?"

"People will talk,"

"Let them talk,"

"But..."

"If we're going to be late we should give them something to talk about," he suggests.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she tells him as she walks away.

As she steps into the shower she hears the bathroom door open and close.

"What are you doing?"

"We should conserve water,"

"How?"

"Shower together conserving water saves the environment," he answers.

"You make a very persuasive argument," she tells him.

At 9:33 Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth enter the Jeffersonian. The quietly make their way to her office. They get stopped before they have the chance to get there. They hear an irritated voice calling after them.

"Where have you two been you were supposed to be here half an hour ago. We have things to do, murders to solve, criminals to put in jail," Cam lectures.

"We were stuck in traffic," Seeley tells her which was true, they were stuck in traffic for three or four minutes, until he turned his siren on.

"Oh. Please get to work," she demands.

"Uh huh," they agree as they continue for Temperance's office.

She tosses her bag on her chair and throws on her lab coat. He follows her onto the platform.

"Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in," Angela says in an accusatorial manner.

"Do you have anything for me?" Temperance asks.

"No, I need you to put the tissue marker on first,"

"Right," Temperance nods.


	2. Prologue

She sits there watching him as he does paperwork. She thinks to herself and finds her thoughts making her sad, this wasn't at all what she had expected. After all, maybe in a different time, and place, under different circumstances, maybe they could be together. No, not maybe, they would be together. What was stopping them? Oh wait he didn't know that she was madly in love with him, and that it was all she could do to keep from telling him. Why couldn't things just be simple. Why couldn't she just tell him? What was stopping her? Oh right, she didn't want to have her heart ripped from her chest when he told her that he didn't feel the same. She didn't want to lose him, as a friend, and a partner. She could live with things the way they were. She didn't sleep, but she could live with it.

He looks up at her. He smiles for a second before clearing his throat and asking her, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"You weren't just staring at me?"

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"Don't be sorry," he tells her.

"I was just... I was just caught up in thought,"

"That happens to you a lot,"

"I know," she admits.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've just been acting really weird lately," he admits.

"Sorry. I've just been really distracted lately,"

"By what?"

"Nothing. It isn't important," she lies.

"Seriously what's been distracting you?" he pushes.

They were here alone it was well after ten, and it had been dark for hours. If she told him no one would hear but him, and he wouldn't tell anyone else. She takes a deep breath and answers him, "You. You've been distracting me," she admits shamefully.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something? I would have stopped whatever it is I'm doing to distract you,"

"I don't think you could,"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stop being you," she admits.

"What?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't be telling you this, it's crossing the line. Let's just get back to our paperwork," she suggests.

"You're blushing? Why? You don't blush?"

"I... I find myself being really distracted by you,"

"How so?"

"Never mind,"

"No tell me," he demands gently.

"I find myself having non-platonic thoughts about you, quite frequently,"

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry. I don't want anything to get in the way of our partnership, especially not my sex drive,"

"It's not just you,"

"What?"

"You're not the only one who feels that way,"

"Who else has non-platonic thoughts about you?"

"Not about me, about you,"

"Who?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Me," he admits.

"Oh," she blushes.

He stands up from his seat on her couch. He moves over to her desk. He stares down at her. She opens her desk drawer.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

"Hold on," she tells him.

He waits at the edge of her desk. She pulls out a pair of glasses and slips them on her face.

"What are you doing?" he smiles.

"Mr. Booth do you know what the penalty for overdue books is?" she asks.

He smiles at her, and takes the glasses off her face and lays them on her desk.

"What did you do that for? I thought that it was a fantasy of yours,"

"The fantasy has very to do very little with a librarian," he admits.

"I don't know what that means," she admits.

"It means I don't need anything but you to fulfill my fantasies," he says inches from her face.

"Oh. So...,"

"Temperance now is when you shut up," he tells her.

"And what?"

He rolls his eyes and then kisses her. She pushes his jacket off, and begins to pull apart his tie. He pulls down her hair. She unbuttons his shirt only to find a white t-shirt underneath.

"How many layers do you wear?"

"Sorry,"

"Mmm. No Booth we can't...," she gets cut off by a kiss as he unbuttons her shirt.

She regains some control and tells him, "We can't do this here."

"Ok," he agrees.

They both frantically grab their belongings. She flips out the light. They scurry to the parking garage. She steps out of her shoes and begins carrying them on the way out. The car is in motion before either of them are buckled. She is now in a cami, and skirt. The shoes, dress shirt, and panty hose are gone.

"Where are we going?"

"My place is closer," she tells him.

"Ok,"

"Can we go any faster?"

"If the siren was on...,"

She doesn't hesitate to turn it on. They arrive at her apartment in no time and the car is barely in park before they get out.


End file.
